Epiphiny
by Batmarcus
Summary: A story of what happens when Buford come to a realization during the summer. Takes place when the gang are all 17 and 18 years old. Sort of fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: This story was written for my great friend SkyeElf who requested it. If you have a request and for some reason want me to write it send me a PM with the idea and I'll see if I can do it.**

* * *

Buford Van Stomm had a problem, and like most times he had a problem he was going to speak with Baljeet. This was not a problem that he could get rid of by punching someone. Buford had changed a lot since he was ten.

He was about a two feet taller, his body was more muscle than it was fat. He was also thinner. However he still always wore a black short sleeved shirt with a white skull on it. Buford had been enjoying the summer before his Senior year of High School.

Then he had started to notice Isabella. She had grew up quite a bit in the last few years. During this time many boys had tried to get her attention and all of them had been turned down. Isabella's crush on Phineas which many thought would fade with age had if anything grown.

This had never bothered Buford until recently. He had started to notice just how cute Isabella had become. It had taken until the end of his Junior year for him to admit he had a crush on Isabella. This for Buford was a problem as he was no go with most emotions.

So like with every other time he needed emotional advice he secretly turned to Baljeet. Despite how much he picked on Baljeet in general they had formed a sort of bond. It was as if they were brothers and this bond was what brought Buford here.

He walked up to Baljeet's home and knocked three times on the door. After a moment the door swung open and there stood Baljeet. Over the years Baljeet had changed a fair amount. He was just few inches shorter than Buford. He was less twiggy than he had been in youth. His hair was longer and more shaggy than it had been.

He had abandon his overalls years ago, now he wore dark blue jeans with a black belt and a light blue shirt.

"Hey, Buford what brings you here today?" He asked stepping a side so Buford could pass.

"Hey, Jeet I need some advice." Buford said as Baljeet closed the door.

Baljeet was immediately more attentive. The last time Buford had come to him for advice they had ended up having a long discussion about Buford's rather estranged father.

"Sure buddy, come on." Baljeet said leading Buford down the hall to the living room. He walked into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of Lemonade. He returned to the living room and sat down in a recliner across from Buford.

"Okay, what's on your mind Buford?' he said after taking a sip of his Lemonade.

"Well...I kind of have a crush on Isabella." Buford mumbled so low that Baljeet almost missed it.

"Alright Buford, but what's the problem?" Baljeet asked confused.

"Jeet, I can't tell her that she loves Phineas not me." Buford grumbled.

"Listen, Buford I may not no much about girls in fact I'm sure no boy does. However I think the best thing for you to do would be to tell her and see what happens. After all you will never know until you try right?"

Buford thought about it "I don't know Jeet."

"Look Phineas and Ferb are having a welcome to summer party tonight you could tell her there that's what I would do." Baljeet said evenly.

"You know what Jeet your right I'll try thanks." Buford said downing the rest of his lemonade and heading out.

"No problem buddy." Baljeet said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Phineas and Ferbs party was in full swing hours later. Phineas and Ferb had spared not expense. There were gigantic fountains that pored out different verities of soda. Smaller fountains that pored chocolate. There were several buffet style tables filled to the brim with just about every food you could think of.

None of this however distracted Buford from his mission to find Isabella. He bobbed and weaved through the many different people until he found her in one of the corners of the backyard. She looked beautiful was the only word he could think of that fit.

She had abandoned her usual pinks and purples. Tonight she had on light silvery pants and flip-flops. She also had on a dark green tank top all of which hugged her figure nicely. Her hair was don in a long braid with silver and dark green ribbons in it as well. She was clearly dressed to impress.

As he made his way over to her he noticed that she was deep in conversation with Phineas. He doubled his pace. Unfortunately just as he got there he heard Isabella's voice.

"Phineas of course I'll go out with you!" she said ecstatically and with that she wrapped her arms around Phineas' neck and kissed him.

Buford's whole world seemed to shatter he wanted to walk forward wrench them a part and tell her that she belonged with him. He was walking over to do just that. Then they separated and he saw how happy Isabella looked.

He sighed he couldn't do it he could not ruin her happiness. He did however want a word with Phineas. He walked over and tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Phin?" he asked

"Sure, Buford Isabella I'll be right back." he said. She nodded and Phineas fallowed Buford across the yard.

"So, you and Isabella huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Phineas a dazed sort of smile on his face. "I've had a crush on her since fifth grade, I could just never get the guts up. Then seeing her tonight, I figured it was now or someone else would beet me to it." he said.

"Well, you beat me to the punch Phin." Buford said. Phineas' eyes widened in surprise.

"Buford, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you." Phineas started, but Buford held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't be sorry she's happy that's good enough for me. I want you to know something though Phin if you hurt her and whatever the Fireside Girls don't destroy I will." he said evenly.

"I would deserve it." Phineas said extending a hand which Buford shook.

"Now, get back over there you should never keep a lady waiting." Buford said smiling as Phineas nodded and left back towards Isabella.

Buford smiled as Phineas disappeared. He turned back towards the house as he did he saw Holly looking at him. When she noticed he'd seen her she blushed and turned away. Buford smiled.

_Maybe the night's not a total loss. _He thought with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this One-shot hope you enjoyed it please review. Lee I hope you liked it. **


End file.
